Diego Brando
Diego "Dio" Brando is a racer in the Steel Ball Run and serves as an antagonist of the series. He is the alternate universe counterpart of Dio Brando, the most featured antagonist in the previous series. Diego "Dio" Brando Dio's alternate universe counterpart in Part 7 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Steel Ball Run. Even though the effects of Made in Heaven altered history, Dio still exists in the new world, under the name of Diego Brando (commonly referred to by his nickname Dio by other characters). He is very similar to the "original" Dio in both looks and personality, however, Diego is a famous professional jockey from England participating in the Steel Ball Run race across North America. He was raised among a group of homeless people, after his mother saved him from drowning in a river when he was still a baby. He was later adopted into nobility when his talent as a jockey was discovered. Although he was raised with much love, he is cold-hearted and will do virtually anything to win. After he loses the first stage of the Steel Ball Run to Gyro Zeppeli, he gets mad and considers Gyro his personal enemy from that point onwards. Later in the series, after losing another round to Gyro, he joins Funny Valentine,the presdident of the United States, who is searching for the bodyparts of "The Saint", which are said to grant great powers. By doing so, Diego hopes to find a way of defeating Gyro. During the 8th round, Diego turuned against Valentine. But he was quickly defeated by his stand,Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, and had his Turbo eye taken away from him. At the age of 20, Diego married a rich, 83-year-old woman who died six months later, letting Diego inherit her wealth. It is rumored that he murdered her. Scary Monster At a later point of the race, Diego meets Gyro and Johnny again in a small village in the mountains. He appears to be friendly, but just as the two heroes think he won't harm them, he suddenly transforms into a velociraptor and attacks them. It turns out that the meeting was a trap set up by the bounty hunter Dr. Ferdinand. Ferdinand's stand power can turn living beings into dinosaurs. He uses this ability to create dinosaur "bodyguards" in his hunt of the Saint's bodyparts. Even Diego was turned into one of his soldiers when he was attacked by him earlier. Gyro manages to defeat Dr. Ferdinand by fusing with one of the Turbo eyes that Ferdinand possessed and receiving the stand ability "Scan". Even though Ferdinand was killed and all his dinosaur minions turned back into humans, Diego escaped with the second Turbo Eye, making him able to keep the transformation power and turn into a raptor when he wants, even though he initially can't control it very well. Appearances Raptor form Under the influence of Dr. Ferdinand's stand Scary Monsters, Diego turns into a big velociraptor with stripes spelling out the name "Dio" all over his body. His hair turns into spikes that end in round, ball-shaped tips on the back of his head. Traces of his checkered shirt are still visible on his chest. After being under the influcence of the stand for a while, Diego is able to turn into into a more humanshaped form while still retaining sharp teeth, claws, dinosaur legs and a tail, with a deranged, mad expression on his face. Category:Part VII Characters Category:Stand Users